Sex is a BANG!
by Xeva-Carradine
Summary: Deidara znalazł nieprzytomną Hinatę jak wracała ze szkoły,podstanowił że ją zabierze do małego domku w lesie...Co się stanie dalej?Uwaga kategoria M ze względu na LEMON!Angielska wersja opowiadania już wkrótce...


_**Sex is a BANG!**_

Hinata obudziła się w jakimś pokoju, nic nie pamiętała co było przedtem.

Pamiętała tylko że wracała ze szkoły , a potem w połowie drogi nagle zemdlała, i w ten sposób znalazła się w obcym łóżku…

Dziewczyna chciała wstać i wyjść z tego pokoju ale pojawił się młody mężczyzna ,który od razu zamknął drzwi na klucz z tego pomieszczenia gdzie przebywa właśnie Hinata.

To był wysoki , szczupły blondyn z długimi włosami z zapiętym ogonem z tyłu oraz z grzywką zakrywający prawe oko.

Hinata zaczeła się bać , ten chłopak miał opaskę „Iwagakure" jednak rozpoznała to zadrapanie na opasce że to missing-nin jednak jednej najważniejszej rzeczy nie wiedziała…co oznacza ten czarny płaszcz z czerwonymi chmurami?!

-Już się obudziłaś , un?-zapytał delikatnie,dziewczyna usiadła na kolanach i szepnęła po cichutku.

-T-tak,a k-kim jesteś?-Mężczyzna podszedł do niej i uśmiechną się.

-Nie bój się zaraz się zabawimy,a przy okazji mam na imię Deidara un…

-Z-zabawić?A-ale jak t-to?-przerażona Hinata zapytała go,chłopak położył ją delikatnie a ona zaczeła szybko oddychać , była zakłopotana…

Deidara wlazł do łóżka i usiadł na jej kolana.

-Deidara-kun…c-co robisz?-Deidara rozpiął jej mundurek i rzucił to na podłogę,i związał jej ręce z tyłu.

Chłopak zaczął dodykać jej stanik,brzuch,kark a jego dłonie z języczkami lizały jej delikatną skórę,dziewczyna była zaskoczona a zarazem zrelaksowana…

-Shhh…Spokojnie Hinata-chan un…zawsze chciałem z tobą się zabawić…pragnąłem z tobą kochać namiętnie un…-nagle położył się na nią i delikatnie ją pocałował,jego język lizał jej słodkie usta Hinata nigdy tego nie robiła była przerażona.

Deidara skończył ją całować i szepną do jej ucha.

-Twoje usta są takie słodkie…a twoje ciało takie ciepłe i delikatne un…-dziewczyna zaczeła szlochać

-P-proszę cię…Deidara-kun…p-puść mnie…-Mężczyzna zignorował jej prośbę i usiadł na kolana.

Za pomocą kunai'a odepną jej stanik,ślinił się gdy zobaczył jej duże piersi.

-No proszę,proszę…piętnastolatka a ma takie ładne cycki un…-znowu się uchylił i lizał jej sutek.

Dziewczyna zaczeła ciężko dyszeć.

-**PRZESTAŃ!**To łaskocze,nie rób tego…proszę wypuść mnie…-jej łzy spływały po policzku.

Deidara pomyślał

-_Hmm…dziewica…zaraz będzie chciała mocniej un!_-Przestał jej lizać i podniósł jej obie nogi,Hinata miała złe przeczucia…nie rozebrał jej białych pończoch ani niebieskiej krótkiej falowanej spódnicy lecz…znowu wyciągną kunai'a i utnął jej bieliznę i rzucił białe majtki razem z kunai'em na podłogę.

Hinata nie miała już szans na ucieczkę,zaczeła płakać.

-Teraz zobaczysz jakie to jest przyjemne un!-Deidara rozpiął swój płaszcz,był kompletnie nagi!

Hinata zrozumiała że to była pułapka,za chwilę ją zgwałci…

Jego penis się usztywnił , trzymałąc jej obie nogi,Deidara uśmiechą się mocno i uśmiał się.

-Hinata-chan teraz poznasz i poczujesz że sex is…**A BANG !**-Włożył jego penis do jej środka,i puścił jej kolana by sobie pofikały z podniety.

Hinata zaczeła ciężko dyszeć i delikatnie krzyczeć,czuła że jego członek się przesuwał a jej nogi poruszały się w powietrzu a jej ręce wciąż były zakneblowane za jej plecami gdyż ona leżała.

Dziewczyna była zrelaksowana i podniecona…nie wiedziała że seks jest taki przyjemny…zapomniała o wszystkim,co jej otaczało do tej pory jej łzy zniknęły z oczu.

Zakochała się w Deida'rze,a on również jest w niej zakochany,sny Deidary się spełnily, zawsze chciał być blisko Hinat'y.

Deidara sapiał i szybko dyszał,przedtem się mastubilował , codziennie wyciągał zdjęcie Hinat'y i wyobrażał że Hinata liże jego penis.

-**AH!**...Deidara-kun…t-t-to jest **OH!**...n-n-n-naprawdę przyjemne **AH**…!-dyszała Hinata,Deidara uśmiechnął się do niej.

-H-h-h-h-hinata-cha…**AH!**A nie mówiłem…**Ooooch**!-Nogi Hinat'y objeły go dookoła i przesuwała się by poczuć jego penis mocniej.

-**SZYBCIEJ,MOCNIEJ,W-WIĘCEJ AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**-krzyczała.

Deidara mocno przesuwał jak tylko mógł,jego dłonie lizały jej delikatną skórę,Hinata i Deidara byli bardzo podnieceni.

Dziewczyna szybko dyszała,wciąż chciała mocniej i mocniej,jej piersi skakały z podniety dzięki tym biustom Deidara chwycił za jej talia i ciagnął jej ciało do siebie mocniej,Hinata była bardzo podniecona.

-Oh!T-tak!T-to jest to AAAACHHHHHHHH!-sapiała.

Jej piersi mocniej skakały z rytmem a serce Deidary biło mocniej i szybciej.

-**Ach!**H-H-Hinata-chan **UN! ****Oh,Ooooch!**J-jesteś naprawdę Aaaach!Słodka kiedy się podniecasz i krzyczysz **UN!-**Dediara nie ukrywał swoich krzyków.

-**D-D-D-DEIDARA-KUN Oooooch!-**krzyczała podniecona Dziewczyna.

Deidara wziął kunai obrócił Hinate plecami do przodu i uwolnij jej ręce.

Dziewczyna natychmiast usiadła na kolanach,i popatrzyła na jego członek,bez zastanowienia uchyliła się i zaczeła ssać.

Deidara zaczerwienił się,nie chciał jeszcze leżeć,zaczął dotykać jej długie delikatne włosy.

Chłopak wciąż klęczał i sapiał z podniety a Hinata dalej ssała mu penis.

Dziewczyna długo mu to ssała,teraz i on chciał jej polizać.

-Hinata-chan un…-dziewczyna przestała lizać i popatrzyła na niego

-Nani?-Deidara dotknął jej ramie i położył ją delikatnie.

-Pozwól że ja teraz zacznę…un…-chłopak chwycil je obie długie nogi i ciągnął je do góry,uchylił się i zaczął lizać jej łechtaczkę,Hinata zaczeła ściskać swoje piersi i szybko dyszała.

Zaczeła wydawać podniecające odgłosy,a on dalej jej to lizał…

Po 15 minutach dziewczyna,chciała znowu poczuć jego penis w jej szerokiej otworze.

-D-Deidara-kun,czy możesz się teraz położyć…-chłopak przestał lizać

-Oczywiście un…-uśmiechną się do niej,położył jej nogi i położył się a ona wstaneła i usiadła tak aby jego członek wlazł do jej otworu,jej spodnica zasłaniała dolna część jej ciała ale nie przejęła się tym.

Deidara za pomocą swoich języczków we dłoniach lizały jej biodra,talia,brzuch i jej piersi.

Ona znowu się podniecała i zaczeła krzyczeć,chłopak był zrelaksowany i podniecony zarazem

-**J-jeszcze Hinata,m-mocniej,szybciej un…**-Hinata zaczeła robić to mocniej i szybciej,jej serce biło coraz mocniej a jej piersi wciąż skakały.

Języczki Deidar'y wciąż lizały jej delikatną skórę,i wciąż dyszał…

Po dwóch godzinach ostrej jazdy,Deidara wstanął i kazał Hinacie się obrócić od niego,opierał się o ścianę a Hinata usiadła mu na kolanach z tyłu.

Podniósł swoje ręce i ścisną jej dwa duże biusty,jego języczki zaczeły lizać i ssać jej sutki,Dziewczyna była znowu zrelaksowana i podniecona.

Jej ręce były z tyłu i ściskała delikatnie jego penis.

Obaj zaczeli dyszeć,Deidara lizał jej kark i ramię a ona po prostu:

-**Och,Ach,Ach,Ooooooooch…**-sapiała…

Hinata chciała żeby te chwile spędzone z nim były wieczne…

Po nie całej godzinie Deidara położył Hinatę i zaczął ją całować…

Jej nogi objeły go dookoła jego tali a jej ręcę-jego kark,on zaś ścisnął jej pośladki razem z jej spódnicą i ciągnął do siebie.

Język Hinaty zaczęła się bawić z językiem Deidary i robili to przez całą namiętną noc…

Rano Hinata obudziła się obok swojego ukochanego Deidary,była trochę spocona i pół naga.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do śpiącego nagiego mężczyzny i zaczeła delikatnie licać mu sutek.

Deidara obudził się i zaczął chichotać:

-Hehehe Hinata-chan przestań un…to łaskocze…-Hinata nie przestała ani trochę,chłopak się wkórzył

-Dobra teraz moja kolej un!-chwycił za jej ręce położył ją.

Jej kolana rozszerzyły się i jego dłonie zaczeły lizać jej łechtaczkę,Hinata zaczeła po raz kolejny się podniecać.

-**OOOOOOOCH!DEIDARA-KUN K-K-KOCHAM CIĘ AAAAAAAACH!**-Deidara się uśmiechną,uchylił się do niej i szepną delikatnie do jej ucha.

-Ja cię też…-i pocałował ją namiętnie.

Po piętnastu minutach,odsuną swoje dłonie od jej łechtaczki,Hinata nadal leżała w łóżku dysząc delikatnie,Dediara ubrał swoje bokserki, bluzę ,spodnie i sandały przez chwilę popatrzył na Hinatę przed odejściem.

-Deidara-kun…

-Un?

-C-czy się j-jeszcze kedyś się s-spotkamy?-zapytała delikatnie.

Chłopak podszedł do Hinaty i pocałował ją delikatnie.

-Na pewno…czekaj na mnie Hinata-chan a znajdę cię i zabiorę cię do Akatsuki tam będziemy wiecznie razem un…-obaj się uśmiechnęli.

-Aha jeszcze jedno…nie mów o tym nikomu dobrze un?-poprosił ją,Hinata kiwnęła głową

-Obiecuję Deidara-kun…-zaczerwieniła się.

Deidara wziął swój długi czarny płaszcz z czerwonymi chmurami,otworzył drzwi i znikną.

Hinata była smutna że musiała się z nim pożegnać,wstaneła z łóżka podniosła swój stanik i bielizna i zaczeła to zszyć.

Gdy już skończyła obrała najpierw majtli,stanik a na końcu mundurek szkolny,poprawiła sobie włosy wzięła szkolną teczkę i wyszła z małego domku leśnego…

Na lekcjach nie myślała o nauce ani o Naruto…myślała tylko o nim…

Po szkole poszła do domu,weszła do swojego pokoju i zobaczyła mały różowy liścik na biurku…otworzyła go i przeczytała:

„_Nie długo się spotkamy Hinata-chan,_

_Czekaj na mnie,i bardzo kocham cię."_

_Deidara_

Hinata uśmiechnęła się i położyła się w jej łóżku,trzymała jego list w jej sercu,zamknęła oczy i wspomina tą namiętną noc…

Koniec.


End file.
